The chronicles of the push broom: Push Broom
by myblindingview
Summary: Holy Rome finally returns to Italy, but time has passed and things have changed. What will happen to his friends and family when his method of return potentially endangers all he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Chapter One: The Return**

Austria, Hungary, and Italy were visiting Germany's house. To put it more accurately, Austria and Hungary were visiting his house, Italy had just waltzed in when the door was open. The whole purpose of the meeting between Austria and Germany was to discuss the annexing of Austria a few years back around WWII. He and Austria had gotten into an argument over the phone about it but Austria wanted to talk it out in person.

Hungary came along to make sure things did not get out of hand since Germany and Austria both had a temper. She had even considered wearing her military clothes and not her usual dress to show she meant business. Although, the dress matched her green eyes better and Austria would have noticed more than Germany since he knew her best. So she settled on the dress today.

Austria was completely silent since the moment he got into the house. He had a lot on his mind and he wanted to get this straightened out without misunderstanding so he didn't have to deal with it later. His commonly neat dark brown hair was a mess today with more than the one cowlick he usually had. He needed to relax, when he got home he was going to play Beethoven's Appassionata sonata, eat dinner, and go to bed.

He sat there waiting for Germany to come back after he went to the kitchen to get beverages. He absent mindedly rolled up his left sleeve of his long purple jacket it take him long to see a hole near the crook of his arm. He frowned at it and made a mental note to patch it up later. Yet another thing he had to take care of today.

Italy was invested with the conversation he had struck up with Hungary. They were talking about when he was little. The good ol' days. Those were the days he was still getting picked on and when he was separated from his brother. He had a bittersweet relationship with those memories but whenever he talked about them with Hungary he missed them. He nonchalantly twisted his curl in his russet colored hair until it was straight, when he let go it bounced back in to its original position. He heard footsteps reverberating, getting closer to his location and he straightened his blue tie. He didn't want to get yelled at by Germany again for being unorganized.

Germany entered the room and set out some coffee for his guests on the table in the center of the room. He was tired from the morning's workout and hoped the coffee would give him some more energy. He took one of the cups from the table for himself. "It seems we should get down to business." Germany said taking his seat trying not to spill his own cup on his clothes. He was about to say something else when he heard a knock at the door.

All talking in the room ceased, most countries just walked into to Germany's house that he was friends with and he didn't know about anyone else coming over.

"Who could that be...?" He got up and started to leave the room feeling three sets of eyes on him until he walked into the hall where his front door was. He opened it tentatively. Before him stood a man slightly shorter than him. He wore boots and a long black cape. The hat he bore was odd to Germany; it was tall and had a gold rim. He reminded him of Austria if he was blonde with blue eyes and he gave up the glasses. Of course if this was Austria, he would've said something by now instead of looking at him with a half scared half serious expression.

"Can I help you..?" Germany glanced down at him he didn't seem like a country or was he? He couldn't tell.

"Yes, I was told that Italy would be here... I need to talk to her." He sounded completely serious in his strong European accent. Could he seriously believe that Italy was a girl? A small smile graced Germany's face.

"I'm sorry but Italy is a he not a she, you do mean Veneziano yes?"

The stranger stood stunned for a moment then relaxed. "I guess that makes sense. Yes I do mean Veneziano. I was told he'd be with a country named Germany. I hope he remembers me if not... That will be fine. I just wanted to explain." He looked down sad. Germany did not know what to do in this situation. Should he send this stranger away or let him in? He must be a country if he knew Italy, but what happened between them to bring this? This story, this person to his doorstep_? I'll ask him this; if he is really a country I'll let him see Italy. _

"If I may ask, what is your name?" There was a considerable pause as the stranger looked at the ground.

"I am the Holy Roman Empire, please let me see him." Now it was Germany's time to be stunned. That country disappeared long before Germany was even alive. Could it really be true? _Mein Gott,__ I said if he was a country… but what do I make of this? The Roman Empire came back before too but it was never like this._

"Fine. Follow me." Germany walked inside of his house again Holy Rome following him as he closed the door behind them.


	2. Authors note 1

A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfiction for hetalia and my first fanfiction on . Im apologize for the first few chapters being so short, I originally was only going to have 4 chapter and after seeing the first two chapters become 11,000+ words I decided to extend it. This is the first installment of a three part story If you guys could review it that would be great. 3

-Fiametta


	3. Chapter 2: Human

Chapter Two: Human

Holy Rome looked around, hoping Italy was actually there. Germany walked back to where the other three countries were. They couldn't see Holy Rome yet for he was following right behind Germany and his muscular build obscured their view. Hungary was the first to speak.

"Who was it then?" She moved her long brown hair as she looked up at Germany expectantly.

Germany turned around slightly looking at Holy Rome realizing he wasn't making a true effort for everyone to see him. "Uh... Italy someone is here for you." Italy looked up as Germany stepped aside. Holy Rome slowly stepped forward. Italy looked at him in shock, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't even know if he could. Holy Rome took something out from his cloak he hadn't revealed until now. In his hand he held a child's push broom.

"I don't know you remember me, Italy. But I-" He was cut off by Italy his golden eyes lighting up. "Holy Rome! But your- but your, France told me that-"

"I think a story's in order here." Austria said, at the moment he was the calmest one in the room besides Germany. Hungary was giving Holy Rome a massive hug, his cloak plus her dress made almost a sea of fabric in the middle of Germany's living room. Germany took his seat again feeling a bit awkward. _He knows Hungary and Austria too? But he only asked for Italy. I hope he explains soon._ Hungary released him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Austria cleared his throat and she sat down wiping away the tears. Italy and Holy Rome stared at each other for a moment more, the two were the only ones left standing now.

"I'm so sorry to worry all of you." Holy Rome directed what he said to Italy but he said all, and he didn't know why. "But I can't stay to long here; I could spend centuries telling you what happened to me honestly. But I was told I only have five years to stay and prove myself or I'll have to go back."

"Back?" Austria interjected, "Back to where exactly? What's the rush?" Holy Rome's gaze on Italy went to Austria then quickly to the floor. "Maybe I should start from the beginning." Holy Rome took a seat next to Austria and Italy sat on the armrest of the chair.

"After I left for war, I went through many battles each more painful than the last. The one that finally fell me, I did not enter voluntarily. My boss and France's boss were mad at each other, they decided it would be best for us to fight it out in a life or death battle and I los- I mean I died."

A silence filled the air. "You died?" Austria sounded skeptical.

"I'm getting to that... When France delivered the final blow I felt really weird like I was leaving something behind. I passed out right after and when I woke up I was in this place. Everything was gray and white with no solid footing but I didn't appear too need it to stand. All of the sudden this man appeared and told me to go with him. I asked him why, he then proceeded to tell me I was dead and I had to go with him. But I refused I needed to go back it felt wrong. He said he'd make me a deal he'd let me go back one day as long as I went with him. But I still refused, we sat there for days arguing until he said that he'd send me back for five years as a human-"

"HUMAN?!" Everyone shouted out at once in suprise.

"Yes. In those five years he said I can do whatever I want and if I prove myself, he'll make me an honorary country without a boss or whiny citizens, I could be me again, and come back for me only when I finally wanted him to. If I don't prove myself by this day on the fifth year he'll take me back. The last thing I asked him was where to find you and now I'm here." Holy Rome looked back to Italy. "On the day I left, I said when the war was over I'd come back. I'm sorry it had to be like this."

Italy opened his mouth to speak, but Austria's spoke before him. "I've heard about this sort of thing before." He said getting up, the determination in his face made no one in the room doubt what he said. "I need to do some research. All of you please come over to my house tonight. I'll be throwing a… party of sorts." Austria left just as Hungary started to inquire him about the meaning of his words. Hungary chased him out the door leaving Germany, Italy, and the Holy Roman Empire.


	4. Chapter 3: Time

Chapter Three: Time

Italy was the first to break the silence, "So France wasn't lying…" Italy looked down sad. "It wasn't his fault, our bosses made us. He was just better than me." Holy Rome was about to shrug but Italy's face made him stop. "What is it Italy?" Germany had never seen Italy look that mad or serious since he met him.

"Never say that. No one's better than you." Italy stared right into Holy Rome's eyes and Holy Rome stared back into his. Holy Rome saw an emotion he'd never seen from Italy before that made him feel pure guilt for his choice of words. "Alright. I'm sorry. But don't be mad at him when you see him." Italy nodded and looked at his hands twiddling his thumbs.

Holy Rome felt awkward a bit, then he turned to the only other person in the room. "In all of this confusion I've caused I neglected to ask you who you were. Can I assume you're Germany?" Germany nodded. "And Italy lives with you?" Holy Rome asked in earnest. "No! He lives with his brother he just keeps coming over." Germany looked embarrassed, Holy Rome wanted to laugh but he decided it would be best to figure out what he missed.

"Brother?" He looked to Italy. "So you and your brother were reunited?" Italy now back to his normal self, smiled. "Yes in 1871. It took longer than we would have liked. But that's okay! It's fun to someone to talk to when you get home." "What year did you say?" _That can't be what he said_. Holy Rome thought. _That just can't be._

"He said 1871... Something wrong?" Germany watched Holy Rome turn paler than Prussia did when he ate England's food on a dare. "What year is it now?" Holy Rome asked frantically. "2014? Are you alright I could get you some water-" "No, No there's no need." Holy Rome cut off Italy who was looking very worried. "I just didn't know it had been that long. Time must have been different where I was." Holy Rome trailed off for moment. Germany stood up suddenly, checking the time. It was six o'clock.

"We should get to Austria's house around eight. Are those the only clothes you have right now?" Germany looked over his clothes, and wondered if he'd have anything that would fit him. Holy Rome didn't respond immediately to Germany, only after he asked him the question again did he seem to break away from his thoughts to answer him. "Yes, I didn't really think about that. Do you think Austria would care if I came in this? I used to have a silk cloak instead of this one to go to parties in before I left." Here he lifted a fold of his cloak, inspected it and let it fall sighing. _So many years and I had to come back like this. I wish I was more prepared._

"I should have something that will fit you." Germany said watching worry fill Holy Rome's face. "I'll be back soon." He left the room and went upstairs to find something suitable for him.

Italy was being uncharacteristically silent. His mind was racing. Was Holy Rome really here after all these years? He felt reaching out and touching him to see if he was real but he was scared that he might disappear. All of this felt so surreal but he was happy most of all to have Holy Rome back.

Italy opened his mouth to speak but he noticed Holy Rome was staring at the push broom he had laid next to him. He gave off a strong air of sadness. "Holy Rome, are you alright?" _Did I do something to offend him? _Italy began to mentally backtrack to the events that had occurred but everything was a blur.

Holy Rome picked up the object he had held on to for all this time and held it out to Italy. "I know time changes feelings, but I still feel the same way I felt in the tenth century." His hand that held it started to tremble as he realized the weight of his own words. "I don't know if you feel the same way. We were just kids then, but I meant what I said. If you want it back you can have it." He couldn't look Italy in the eyes as he felt something warm roll down his face.

A few moments passed before he felt a force pushing the push broom back toward him. He locked eyes with Italy for a brief moment who gave him a warm smile. "I gave it to you for a reason. Please, keep it. You accepted it after all."

Holy Rome nodded, but the touching moment between the two was short lived. Hungary burst into Germany's house and shouted Germany's name. He rushed down the stairs quickly carrying a small bundle of folded clothes.

"Austria said to be over his house around eight, and he'll see you all there." Hungary's words made a smug look appear on Germany's usually stern face. "And be prepared to meet a lot of-.. Holy Rome why are you crying?" Hungary and Germany were now looking from him to Italy and back again.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the nice reviews and followers I hope you like what I have coming up. I'm only able to post during the school week since I have work but I'll update as soon as possible the most chapters I'm going to post a week will be five since they're so short, but look out for them. Keep writing reviews and I'll take whatever you guys have to say into consideration.**


	5. Chapter 4: Big Brother

Chapter Four: Big Brother

"Italy!" Germany started to approach Italy about to yell at him for upsetting Holy Rome as he sat the clothes down on the chair near the two but before he knew what had happened Holy Rome himself had stood in front of Italy. To Germany's surprise he was smiling.

"I'm afraid that is of my fault not Italy's. Tell me, is it a formal party?" Holy Rome's attention was directed to Hungary now yet he did not step aside. Italy was standing behind him grateful of Holy Rome's presence.

Hungary watched him closely though he was smiling, the tear stains on his face and clothes didn't take away from the fact she knew something just happened. "No, he didn't want anyone to feel out of place at such short notice. Speaking of which, Austria telephoned Prussia. He'll be home any minute to get ready."

Though she said the last bit to Germany, Holy Rome seemed to take the most meaning from this. "Prussia lives here?!" He quickly wiped his face. Germany nodded in response but said nothing. _He knows my brother. This should be interesting to say the least._

"I don't think he knows you're here yet though. Austria said he wasn't going to say anything to other countries until the party." Hungary stared at the setting sun beyond the window. "He's doing this so you can meet the other countries while he finishes his research on this." Her eyes glanced on an approaching car in the distance that was steadily getting closer. "He will soon enough though." She winced slightly. "I've got to go see you there."

Hungary quickly walked down the hall and to the back door. _I can't believe I'll have to deal with that one at the party._

The house rattled when Hungary slammed the door. Germany glowered when he heard the noise. Everyone always slammed the door. He was about to speak when he heard the front door open. "Hey, Bro! Austria's having a party!" Germany heard Prussia shout from inside the hall.

"I already know that! Stop shouting, we have guests." He stepped into the hall. Sure enough Prussia was there with his bird flapping around his head. "What, is it your friends again? I've already told you I don't care it's my house too you know! So?" Prussia looked at him accusingly. Germany gave him a look. "What?" Prussia was becoming impatient with him. "Who is it?" Germany paused then turned around and walked away in the direction of the living room. "See for yourself!" He called back.

Holy Rome and Italy had been listening to this whole exchange. When Germany came back into the room Holy Rome considered hiding behind something. _No, I came here for a reason and I won't let anyone's anger chase me away like some fraidy cat. _Prussia walked into the room angrily; his red eyes and silver hair almost made him take on a demon-like quality as he started to yell at Germany shaking a beer he had in his left hand at him. "I want a straight answer out of you! You-" For the first time taking notice of the other people in the room. Italy he knew going to be there it was always Italy but the second person made him stop in his tracks all together. The beer in his hand dropped to the floor much to the dismay of Germany who was now rushing to get a rag to clean it up before it stained the carpet.

Prussia took a small step closer. "Oh my god, it's got to be a ghost. It has to be!" Prussia was getting worked up his breathing accelerated. Holy Rome stood up and walked over to him. "Hello Prussia. It's been a while." He smiled but Prussia was still scared. He grabbed Holy Rome's shoulders abruptly. "I saw you killed! France struck you across the throat, I ran and ran but I didn't get there fast enough. He was ready gone by the time I got there! You're supposed to be dead! You're supposed to be!"

Prussia shook him demanding sense of all of this, until Germany picked him up and slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" He put him down and placed the rag he retrieved on the place the beer was spilled and started to spray a solution on it. Prussia fell to his knees, was this the day his past had come to haunt him? Images raced passed his eyes. Seeing Holy Rome fall, chasing after that coward France, running back to him blood covering his neck, mouth, and hands, and his open eyes never to see again.

Holy Rome stooped down to him. "I know I died back there. But I was given a second chance for this exact reason, to tie up the ends I never could." He made a small cross over his heart with his hand and touched Prussia's chest. It symbolized the same cross that Prussia always wore like the one he gave Holy Rome long ago. Prussia's jaw dropped then he tackled in a massive hug. "Big brother!"

Germany stopped cleaning for a second. "Big Brother?" He was confused, did he mean Holy Rome? "Oh, yeah Holy Rome's my big brother we met while he was at war." Germany looked from Holy Rome to Prussia who was giving his big brother a noogie now that his hat was knocked clean off his head from the force of the hug. Germany muttered to himself then continued cleaning.

Holy Rome eventually got out of his grasp and told him the full story as Germany scrubbed the floor vigorously. Italy by this time had fallen asleep on the couch. They only noticed when he started snoring. Holy Rome picked up one of the jackets in the stack of clothes Germany had left on the empty chair and laid it on Italy's back.

Prussia remembered something from when he first met the empire. "Hey what ever happened to that girl you used to talk about all the time? Have you visited her yet?" Holy Rome sat back on the floor as Germany watched him. The beer was cleaned up now he was just watching him and Prussia. "Uh, yes I have."

"So, did she want another kiss from you or did you take one from her?" Prussia wiggling his eyebrows then laughed at the expression he got in exchange for his words. "It wasn't like that and you know it!" Holy Rome glimpsed at Italy for a moment, he remained in the land of dreams. He was happy he couldn't hear what was just said.


	6. Chapter 5: An Explanation & A Car

Chapter Five: An Explanation & A Car

Germany's mind strayed to something Italy had said long ago about having relations with a guy but he never mentioned who. He instantly made the connection. Germany and Holy Rome locked eyes and almost as if they made a mental link Germany understood the situation he was in. Though he would've liked more information than he was getting from him he didn't know why he thought Italy was a girl before now. "We should get going it's nearly 7:30." Though it did not take a prolonged time to get to Austria's house from Germany's he always liked being on time.

Prussia got up in a flash. "I will get the beer!" He ran off in the halls of Germany's house. Holy Rome shook Italy's foot gently but it did not seem to faze him in the slightest. "Don't bother it takes a tank to wake him. I'll deal with it before we leave." Germany said to Holy Rome. He started to notice the resemblance between him and himself. Though Germany was a lighter blonde they did both have blue eyes so anything could be possible.

Holy Rome sighed and went through the clothes Germany had set aside the bulk of which were too big but a few seemed like he could wear them. "So you and Italy were…" Germany decided that this was the best time for now to converse about the matter before Prussia got back. "It wasn't like that." Holy Rome said in a somber tone while simultaneously inspecting a dress shirt that he might be able to use as pajamas one day. "I confessed my feelings to him the day I left. He gave his push broom as a token." He closed his eyes remembering. "I asked him what did they give to people at his place and he told me a kiss. I didn't know he was a boy at the time he always wore a dress but I really don't care." He reopened his eyes and he watched Italy's chest rise and fall slowly.

"He's why you came back wasn't he?" Holy Rome nodded to this question but was not about to dare to say anymore as Prussia came back in dragging a keg behind him. "Prussia, why did you bring that much out of the cellar?" Germany said displeased with his brother. "It's supposed to be a party remember? You're just mad you're not awesome enough to think of this idea yourself!" Germany gave himself a face palm. "If you can get it in the trunk of the car be my guest. ITALY!" He shouted it the poor country's ear who woke up in an instant rubbing his eyes. "Oh, come on I was dreaming about my calico!" He groggily rose.

"Just get in the car! You too." Germany nodded in Holy Rome's direction. "I would if I knew what a car was." This statement made Germany sigh. "Just follow Italy."

Holy Rome exited the house carrying the clothes that Germany had given him following Italy to a part of Germany's house where a wall was open. Behind the open wall was a very large black metal… box. Well that's what Holy Rome thought it was. It had windows though and it was supported off the ground by 4 rubber wheels. On the back of it Prussia had managed to fit the keg inside but was trying to close the door which opened it.

"Are we supposed to climb in there?" Holy Rome asked Italy pointing to where Prussia had opened the crazy contraption. Italy smiled shaking his head. He grabbed his hand and pulled on a handle that was on the side of what Germany called a car. There were seats inside coated in black leather. Italy got in first and then yanked on the hand that was holding Holy Rome's pulling him in on top of him. Italy was laughing now but Holy Rome was a beet red. He climbed off of him quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you in here before Germany hurts you both!" Prussia shouted after closing the trunk at last. He walked around to the passenger seat and strapped himself in with the seat belt. Holy Rome mimicked him and did what he did with not much difficulty. "I nearly forgot you've never seen a car before. Sorry Germany drives so slow if it was my car I'd show you real driving." Italy smiled at Holy Rome but he got a yawn in return.

Germany got in the car and started the engine. Holy Rome liked the way the car shook and he watched the vehicle pull out of Germany's drive way. The open wall of Germany's house closed in on itself. Holy Rome didn't know what to make of it but he didn't want to feel out of place. The car turned and moved faster away from the house he walked all the way too. He sighed. _I just have to get used to the way things work around here. If I can just relax everything will be okay._ He was stared at his boots cursing himself mentally for not getting here sooner. Then he felt Italy put his hand on top of his. He looked up at him and Italy gave him that same warm smile he gave him before. Holy Rome smiled back at him, he was still worried but he meant the smile. The smooth motions of the car and the arguing of Prussia and Germany that just started were lulling him to sleep. He put his head on Italy's shoulder and he felt Italy put his head on top of his. If Holy Rome had died like this instead of in battle he wouldn't have challenged the man he met so much. He'd have died happy.


	7. Chapter 6: Balcony

Chapter Six: Balcony

Germany's SUV stopped on the road that was supposed to lead to Austria's house. It was already covered with the cars of other countries. He parked behind a poorly parked Fiat and turned off the engine. "I think Italy's brother beat us here." Prussia said speaking the obvious. It had been really quiet after the argument between him and West. He turned around to say something to Holy Rome then he stopped seeing him and Italy in the position they were in. "Kesesesese~" Germany turned to the sound of his brother's loud laughter. "What is it now?" He was getting annoyed with his antics that night.

"I knew he was going to turn out to be the girl!" Prussia started laughing again. "Stupid Austria making everyone think he was the wrong gender. And Romano's to stingy to be mistaken for one." He looked smug folding his arms.

"You mean you knew?" Germany said now confused on why Holy Rome hadn't said anything in front of him.

"I just knew it was an Italy, it wasn't confirmed until now." He grinned to himself not looking at his younger brother. "From the stories I heard those two were thicker than thieves. Now that he's back they're probably gonna pick up from where they left off."

Germanys expression fell when he heard that, even though he knew this was going to be the case when Holy Rome said he had come back for Italy he didn't believe it until Prussia said that. Italy deserved him. Germany knew this he deserved someone that didn't treat him so badly, someone who wasn't as mean to him. _Anyone but me.._ He thought to himself as he took the key from the ignition.

Prussia hopped out of the car and opened the left back seat door. The side Italy was on. Germany was going to address what his older brother just said but now he was getting nervous. "Prussia don't you dare!"

"I'm just killing two birds with one stone! I'll apologize to big brother later." Prussia leaned in close to Italy's ear. "If you get hurt like last time I will not help you." Prussia ignored his brother's complaints. He felt the minimum amount of guilt a country could feel for a thing like this. It was just too awesome for him to pass up.

He whispered 4 words only to the sleeping Italian. "I took your pasta." Italy woke with a start while Prussia leapt back. He tried to stand up but he banged his head on the ceiling of the car. His sharp yelp of pain startled Holy Rome into waking up from his nap. Holy Rome saw Prussia giggling hysterically pounding his fist on the side of the car. Italy got out of the car and ran from side to side in a wild manner, speaking in Italian to himself too fast for any of the countries around him to understand save for two; the word for not and the word for pasta. Holy Rome struggled to get out of the belt he had put on himself.

Germany tried to get him to stop. He knew this would happen again. Last time it took him seven whole minutes to make him stop and understand it was a joke. During the rant he broke Prussia's nose which he was okay with but Prussia wouldn't stop moaning about it whenever Italy came over for a nearly year.

Germany grabbed his arm but Italy pushed him back. He was now screaming at him accusing him or at least that's what he thought Italy was trying to do. In his peripheral vision he saw something black float past him. Holy Rome was now standing directly in front of Italy almost emanating seriousness. Italy stopped mid-sentence.

For the two, time stood still for a moment. Holy Rome could have sworn he heard his own heart beating. Italy looked scared out his mind making him feel self-conscious. He briskly backed off from the terrified Italy, blushing profusely. "Sorry about that." He meant what he said.

"I-i-it's okay." Italy quivered; he forgot Holy Rome could get that scary. Meanwhile, Germany was in awe. "How did you get him to stop like that?" He asked Holy Rome wishing he could teach him to be able to do that one day.

There was a small rage behind his eyes and pang of shame in his stomach. _I shouldn't have done that to him._ Holy Rome groaned internally then he answered Germany's question with a question. "What just happened?" Each word seemed to be broken into its own sentence.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice said behind them. The countries whipped around, minus Prussia who was getting out the keg trying to not be noticed by his big brother; to see Spain smiling holding a cd in his hand. "Italy's mad at Prussia for tricking him again. Don't know what he meant by again but who cares."

"How did you kn—"

"Romano screamed like that at me all the time when he lived at my place. It wasn't that hard to understand." Spain interrupted Germany. "'Not the pasta, not the pasta how on earth is this even possible I can't believe that- Oh my god, he did it again didn't he. Prussia promised he'd stop tricking me like this. This isn't good for me. Why does everyone try to joke abou- Don't touch me Germany did you even try to stop him this time? All I was doing was sleeping. Why does everyone like picking on me I'm always nice to you guys but-'" Spain translated what Italy had said in a monotone.

"Oh, Holy Rome! Austria said you'd be here soon. He made the announcement not two minutes ago. I just came outside to grab this from my car." He held up the cd to show Holy Rome who stared at it blankly. "Glad to see you've returned, my friend. I'll see you inside. And don't try to take over any of my land any time soon." Spain winked and headed up the stone stairs that lead up to Austria's house.

Holy Rome would talk to Prussia about this later; he was now rolling the keg up the stairs chatting with Spain who was already half way up. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to what lay ahead for him inside. Germany followed his brother, scolding him to be more careful with the keg.

He held out his hand to Italy whose golden eyes were searching to see if he was going to hurt him. "Come on Italy, let's go." He said the word's in a less serious tone than he had been using with the other countries. Italy took Holy Rome's hand warily however he was a little calmer now.

The country and human ascended the stairs together and entered the doors of Austria's house.

Inside music was blaring and it wasn't coming from a piano. They followed the music. They could scarcely hear their feet hit the tiled floor. Paintings lined the halls some portraits of leaders, others of Austria. They eventually winded up in the ball room.

Countries were dancing near the speakers in the back of the room near the balcony. A few were mingling closer to the doors. Prussia ran over to the bar quickly and gave the keg to the bartender who was surprised. Austria had obviously hired a catering company because people were serving food left and right.

Holy Rome was interested in how parties at Austria's house went now. The music was entirely different, he liked it but he had never heard anything like it. "What is this? The music?" He asked Germany. "Punk I think, definitely rock though. Ask England when you talk to him, if I'm correct it's his tape that's playing." Germany gazed to where Prussia went, part of him looked like he was content the other looked sad. Though the reason escaped Holy Rome. "I'm going to get a beer." He went through the crowds of people trying not to step on anyone.

For no apparent reason Italy squealed and tugged on Holy Rome's hand dragging him to the middle of the room. He protested unaware of his intentions until Italy stopped in front of a person. Italy gave him a big hug but he got thrown off of by him. Holy Rome was somewhat disturbed and thought about tearing him a new one then he saw the similarity between him and Italy.

Spain was next to the newcomer trying to get him to settle down. Holy Rome was quiet during the craziness. If it were not for the music several of the countries would think it was a war.

"Who's this chump?" The stranger's attention was now completely directed to Holy Rome.

"This is what you get for not listening to what Austria said." Spain groaned.

"What did he even say about me?"

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" The stranger was now very annoyed and in Holy Rome's face. Holy Rome felt his wrath building. A small memory came to his mind and he remembered who he was. Although he never spent much time with Italy's brother since he was with Spain so much he did have the vague memory of him being like this before to him. "My name is not chump."

"Whatever your name is then! Who are you? You look familiar." Romano circled him then memories flashed through his mind as he grabbed Italy's arm. "We're leaving!"

"Leaving but why?" Italy objected trying to get his hand back. Romano threw his hand back down violently. "That's the Holy Roman EMPIRE!" He put unnecessary emphasis on the last word. "I'm not going the let him take you away again, Fratello! I mean come on! He's just going to abandon you like he did before. He's been gone for centuries and you just got over it not decades ago! I had to make MYSELF forget him so I wouldn't have to hear you whining about him. What if France was lying? When do you think he'll come back? Are you really going to let him break your heart again?!" Romano droned on and on yelling at his brother then someone hugged them both from behind.

"Why if it isn't my Italian friends! Are you having fun at party?" Russia let them go and adjusted his scarf. Both Italy and Romano were petrified. Holy Rome used this as a distraction and slowly slipped away from the situation. _Was all that he said true? Maybe if I had taken the first deal things wouldn't be like this. _Holy Rome now distraught from the event that had taken place found himself at the balcony. He breathed in the fresh night air and looked down to Austria's yard. In the distance he saw the place where Italy taught him how to paint. _I broke his heart, and I'll probably break it again. I only have 5 years but what is five small years to a country. If I can't find a way to fix this it'll happen all over again… _He gazed at the moon, it was half. "What do you do when all you do is mess up?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular. He heard a soft chuckle. Holy Rome turned around; a person with chin length blonde hair and glasses was standing in the archway that Holy Rome had passed through to get to the balcony. The oddest thing about the character is that he was holding a polar bear cub.


	8. Authors Note 2

440+ views and counting... I cant believe you guys are actually reading it I'm so happy. There been a slight change in plans. Due to the fact I dont have a laptop when school ends since they issue us one Im going to be hiatus for a while when it gets closer to June. Because of this I will be posting at least 1-2 chapter each chance I get. I am getting my own laptop very soon once I get enough money for a good one and once I do I will be back to finishing this fic (if I haven't by then) and writing the sequel to Push Broom. In the mean time keep sending in your reviews and I hope you stay for the ride

-Fiametta


	9. Chapter 7: Blood and Tears

Chapter Seven: Blood & tears

"Uh, Hello." Holy Rome said reluctantly. "Oh you heard me! Sorry to laugh, you sounded quite like me for a second." He walked over and stood next to where Holy Rome was. "You're the country Austria told us about." His airy voice made Holy Rome wonder if it was a question or if he was just stating a fact.

"Yes, my name is the Holy Roman Empire." He mused over what he said. Part of him wished it wasn't true.

"I'm Canada. I've heard stories about you before from my Papa. I never thought I'd meet you. I don't meet other countries much." Canada sat down on floor and patted the seat next to him. Holy Rome sat next him. _I hope this gets my mind off of him. _

"Why? You seem friendly." Canada smiled at him. He knew the truth about him. No one had to tell him. His Papa told him the stories like it was some great victory but he didn't know how he could kill someone as nice as him. Most people just said hi and walked off and never remembered him after it but he it would be different this time. "That's kind of you to say but no one notices me or remembers who I am most of the time. You surprised me when you heard me laugh…" He trailed off and Holy Rome felt bad for him. "Well I'll make sure I remember you Canada." He gave his hand to Canada and Canada shook it. That sentence meant to world to him. He finally made a friend he would keep. He wouldn't be mad if he forgot him either. He was just happy to have a friend.

He held to his polar bear Kumajiro even tighter than usual in his excitement who wiggled in his arms. Holy Rome looked back up to the sky, the stars were coming out. "Beautiful, eh?" Canada said. "I used to star gaze with my brother like this all the time. He's starting to forget me too."

"When it counts you'll be the first person he thinks of. Trust me." Holy Rome's eyes scanned the crowd behind the archway. He saw Prussia's silver hair stick out like a sore thumb from the rest of the countries.

Prussia was boasting to Germany about how he was a much better drinker than Scotland, who at the moment was really far off. Germany rested his elbow on the bar stand not really listening to him. He sipped on the foam of his beer doubting that soundtrack would ever go the music from his place. The back of his mind was calculating what Italy had said after Prussia had awoken him. He was right, Germany never tried to stop him.

A voice next to him ordered an Almdudler. The bartender put the drink on the counter without a comment. "Hello, Germany." Germany looked up. Austria wasn't looking at him but rather glaring at Prussia. Austria's appearance had deteriorated since he left Germany's house. His hair was even messier, his glasses were dirty, and part of his jacket had a stain on it that was dark brownish color.

"Austria?" Germany turned toward him fully his thoughts pushed aside momentarily. Prussia's and Austria's glare battle had ended. "Yes?" When Austria spoke Germany noticed he was missing a tooth. "…Nothing."_ It could be his blood. Better not mention it. _A moment passed then Austria spoke again. "Where is Holy Rome? Italy said he was with him earlier. I need to tell him something."

"Haven't seen him. I've been here the whole time."

Austria's stern façade wavered, he was getting anxious now. He bade Germany farewell and stalked off towards the dance floor taking his drink with him. There was no floating cape or tall hat to be found. What he did find was Italy's brother furiously walking away from the direction of one of the main speakers. Right next to which was Italy, Austria's only source left. Italy wasn't dancing. On the contrary, he looked quite miserable. Austria went over to him, he indicated for the both of them to get away from the speakers. Austria lead him over to the bar back to where Germany was.

When Austria and Italy had reached the German who had just finished his first beer, Italy was on the verge of tears. He took the seat next to Germany who now stood up. "Italy, what's wrong?"

"Did you have a fight with Romano?" Austria asked him, he was curious of this peculiar situation as well.

Italy hesitated to speak. Though it was important to tell them the information he had failed to tell Austria when he had seen him after he had gotten away from Russia, he feared the other countries would be mad at him. At last he gave in. "Romano might've offended Holy Rome. I found out where he was and I tried to get over to him but Romano blocked me and told me to ignore him because he must hate me to run away from me like that and not even explain."

"Explain? Where is he?"

Italy was not able to answer the first question nor did he want to answer it. "Balcony." The word was barely a whisper. The condition of the country was very strange. Austria and Germany exchanged troubled glances. Italy never acted like this.

Prussia who had been observing the scene spoke up. "Big brother does not hate you." He stated the fact with complete certainty.

"What did Romano say that made him leave?"

Germany's words finally did it. Italy broke. He started to sob into his folded arms on the counter of the bar. Germany patted his back lightly, guilt raining over him. _I just had to ask him that…_

Austria stood there mute and very confused. He expected Prussia to make a snide remark, but when he looked over to where he was standing Prussia unexpectedly was fuming. He muttered to himself about finding Spain and Romano before he left the bar.

"I'm going to go find Holy Rome." Austria wanted to say more but he couldn't think of anything else to say to mend what had transpired just now. Germany gave him a thumbs up along with a strained smile. Austria looked back at him weirdly as he walked away. Germany never smiled.  
Austria went in the direction of the balcony, as he drew nearer he saw that he wasn't alone. Another country was with him but the name of which escaped him. He rested next to the archway out of sight and listened.

"…gladly trade lives with you right now, Canada." Holy Rome said. _Canada! That's his name._ "You don't hurt many people when no one can see you."

"No, but you don't get anyone to like you either." Canada's soft voice rang out. Silence reigned it was a comfortable silence.

"If you abandoned someone you… like and you broke their heart, how would you handle it?"

_Who is he talking about?_ _Is it possible there's a connection? I'm missing something here._ Austria tried to make sense of the puzzle placed before him.

"Let them know that I cared about their feelings and I'd help fix it if they'd take me back after I was gone." After Canada said this the sound of moving clothes was heard.

"Thanks, Canada." Austria heard footsteps nearing where he was standing. He considered revealing himself but decided to wait.

"When you become a country again can I visit your place?" Canada asked.

The footsteps stopped."…Sure, but how'd you know I wasn't a country anymore?" Holy Rome's voice sounded like he was creeped out.

Austria heard a faint laugh. "You notice things when no one notices you."

Holy Rome stepped through the archway he was waving goodbye to his new found friend.


	10. Chapter 8: Warning

Chapter Eight: Warning

"Having fun?"

Holy Rome jumped. "Mr. Austria!" Austria casually swallowed the last of his drink as the human gave an aura not unlike a deer in headlights. "Go to my study. You know the way." Austria ordered.

His boots shuffled heavily down the halls that became rooms and rooms lead back to more halls. The party music faded and piano music overruled it. The origin of which was a small dark room with large windows and a desk. Papers were scattered on the wooden floor. On top of some of the papers was soil from a plant knocked over. Austria grumbled to himself turned on a light. "Before you ask, I had a scuffle with someone like you." He picked up the papers closest to him and stuffed them into a file cabinet. "Three other countries have tried to make a deal with that man. In each instance a person close to the country is put in danger of dying around the first few months of the deal. If they save them, he grants the person their wish. If they fail, like in France's case, the person dies and they never see the man again."

"France?" Holy Rome was shocked. "What could he want?" Austria played with the idea of disclosing that part of information. Ironically, the part he asked for was the only story he knew fully. "To be human with the human he loved. She got burned at the stake during the deal." He rested on his desk rubbing the side of his mouth where he had the missing tooth. This would be the last time he argued with Italy's grandpa… _Oh yes Italy… _"So what did Romano say to you?"

Holy Rome's eyes widened his blue eyes revealing a sea of fear. "How do you know he said anything to me?" Shedding his jacket, Austria smirked. _He's going to be coy with me? Fine._ "A crying Italian. But never you mind, I was just curious." He turned his back on him and grasped a spare jacket he kept in the drawer of his desk.

"Where's Italy? What happened? Is he alright?" Holy Rome had gotten really close to him really fast. "I don't know. He said Romano offended you and he was going to apologize for him but Romano stopped him from talking to you and said you hate him, and then he started crying."

Holy Rome clenched his fists. "I'd never hate him. Never." _Romano said that to Italy. _Anger began to seize him. But then he made a quick conclusion. _He thinks I hate him._ His fear mixed with his sadness and he spoke in a defeated tone. "Is he still here?"

Austria shrugged. "He was at the bar with Germany last I checked. I'll go with you." _Neither he nor Italy answered that question. _Austria thoughts centered around this as he cleaned the room and turned off the light.

He and Holy Rome traveled the halls once more. Right before they reached the hall that lead to the party that was still going, they encountered a blonde man with thick eyebrows who was half-dragging, half-carrying a protesting boy in a blue and white sailor outfit. The boy's speech was extremely slurred and his face was a shade of green.

"England… what…" Austria could not find the ability to describe what he wanted to ask or aptly form words.

England shifted the boy's weight on his left arm. "Sealand snuck into the party, and Scotland was kind enough to give him his first taste of wine. Sorry to run out on the party like this but I am going to take him home, I'll be back later." He gave a polite nod to Holy Rome and continued to drag Sealand down the hall.

Sealand got out from his hold on him. "I said I'm staying here, you can't make me go!" He hiccupped, jabbing a finger in England's face. "Not 'til I'm a country!" He approached Holy Rome staggering. His ability to walk straight had obviously diminished. "You, Empire Roman guy. I'll take you over in my sleep!" He attempted to punch him but missed. The force of which made him fall to Holy Rome's feet. Sealand exploded in laughter.

"Get up!" England picked him up feeling embarrassed. How he wished he could have created one gentleman.

While all these events occurred, Germany sat with Italy trying to get him back to his cheerful self. Japan hearing about the state Italy was in from Prussia, who was still trying to find Romano, met the two at the bar.

Normally Italy would be greeting his friend with a big hug. Upon this night however he didn't even bother to raise his head when he heard Japan address Germany.

"Hello, Germany-san" Japan bowed. "Prussia said to help." Japan had no knowledge of what caused Italy to be like this. "Ja, danke Japan." Germany locked eyes with the formal country. Italy had stopped crying by this point but he was dead to the world.

He stared aimlessly at a water spot on the counter. The fact was definite, Holy Rome left right after Romano said that. He dwelled on this and what Romano told him. _"If he wanted you equally he wouldn't have ran. I doubt he even wants to be friends anymore after I enlightened him to what you've been feeling since he's been gone. In fact he probably hates you! Save yourself before he gets you killed in some war. I'm not speaking for myself; I'm speaking for Grandpa Rome. Listen to me or betray his memory."_ He remembered his brother storming off after that.

He couldn't do that to his grandfather but Holy Rome just came back. Romano was wrong about one thing. He hadn't been heartbroken, he was heartsick. Each year that passed him since Holy Rome left Italy never stopped loving him. Sure he flirted with girls all the time but nothing matched the emotions that ran through him when they were together.

In the background he heard Germany talk about him to Japan. He didn't care. What if he'd left the party all together by now? _He's a human. If he has it's certain I won't see him again. Humans are too hard to track. It's my one chance and I can't use it. _Fresh tears rolled down his face.

Prussia returned interrupting Germany and Japan's conversation. His words refused to register in Italy's mind. They were too fast. Germany's sounded angry at whatever Prussia said or did next.

Germany shook Italy's shoulder, gentler than he usually would when dealing with the county. "Italy, Prussia wants to talk to you." Italy's mind regarded the words. Why should he listen to Prussia? Slowly, he raised his head. His face was red his tie, was drenched, and his eyes were swollen. The three were staring at him.

"Being with him doesn't mean you're going to be conquered by him. Romano only said what he said because he doesn't like Holy Rome." Prussia's red eyes squinted. "Do you believe that your grandfather would be against going following your heart?"

Italy broke eye contact with Prussia, and then spoke. His voice was a rasp which was a big stretch from his common smooth tone. "What of him hating me? Romano-

"I don't care what Romano says. Listen! Ever since I met Holy Rome when he was at war he talked about some kid that he promised to return to. He always tried to write letters but he never sent any one of them. I've read countless of those things! All of them had your name!" Prussia poked him in the chest. "IF he hates you then I'm not a nation!"

Germany snorted in laughter. "West, shut it!" Prussia looked at Italy, willing him to hear the truth despites his brother's humor. "He's right over there," He pointed where a tall hat was bobbing through the sea of people. The corner of Italy's mouth twitched upwards. "Ask him to dance if you want proof." Prussia lifted him out of his seat and pushed him in the direction of where he pointed. Italy stumbled for a bit and walked of his own accord.

"No need to thank me or anything. My awesomeness saved the day once again. It's a gift I know." Prussia bowed to Germany and Japan dramatically. Germany rolled his eyes and ordered another beer. Japan took the seat Italy had been in. This was a wild night.


	11. Chapter 9: The Dance

Chapter Nine: The Dance

"You said the bar?" Holy Rome was maneuvering the crowd to the best of his ability. He had talked briefly to several countries he knew in the past. He was glad he hadn't seen France yet. He dismissed them in the nicest way he could. He wanted to get to Italy as soon as possible.

"Last I checked." Austria was trailing behind him. "I'll be back. I see Hungary." Holy Rome saw him go up to the country who was chatting it up with Ukraine.

Holy Rome proceeded to go in the direction of the bar. Without warning he bumped into someone. He tripped sideways and came close to falling on the floor. He regained his composure and was going to apologize to whichever country he ran into then continue his search for Italy. But it just so happens, he needn't look further.

In front of him dusting himself off, Italy stood parallel to him. Holy Rome saw what Austria had told him. The signs were there of the woe he made Italy feel. But at the moment he was smiling wistfully at him yet he remnants of his sadness were still etched on his face. "I-Italy…" Italy raised his eyebrows slightly then they fell again. He must've not known Holy Rome was there until he had said his name.

"Er…" Italy hesitated. He was reconsidering what Prussia told him to do. It didn't make sense, how could a simple dance with someone possibly count as proof against what Romano said? He had to try. "You wanna go dance with me?" His face grew a shade redder than it already was.

Holy Rome became uneasy. The bits and pieces of music he heard was not the elegant, formal type of music of the past. The slower songs seemed pretty straightforward, one of which was going on now. It sounded like it was from Spain's place. If he said no, he might make things worse but if he said yes he might mess up again. "I don't know if I ca-

"I'll lead!" Italy cut in, his expression was desperate. There was a pause. Gradually he held out his hand to him, Italy took it and together they walked to the dance floor.

The song that had been playing quickly ended then transformed into a new one. Once the intro started several of the countries left from the dance floor. In fact besides Holy Rome and Italy only two other couples remained dancing. Spain and Belgium, and an islander woman with red bows in her hair wearing a blue dress and what appeared to be another woman with glorious blonde hair who was wearing a man's suit.

Italy assumed the traditional dancing position with him. He was blushing heavily at this point and was trying to recall all of the moves he had learned from Spain. Although the dance had Cuban origins, his big brother had taught it to him. Holy Rome's feet barely missed Italy's. The gentle cues he was giving him were hard to interpret.

Several of the countries that had stepped aside were watching them in particular, fascinated with how the newcomer would fair. Prussia, Austria, and Japan stayed at the bar making comments on the two. Prussia found it funny France was dancing with Seychilles. No doubt to get at England.

He wouldn't trade this day for the world. Holy Rome was alive, and this time he'd keep it that way. He felt no resentment to France for what he did. They had gotten over it years ago. Truth be told, he was best friends with him. He hated the memory of when he saw him injure him. He could have stopped it if had he arrived a few minutes prior.

France had made up with him of course after, lest he would likely not be part of the Bad Friends Trio with him and Spain. It was the way things worked in a country's life. To truly progress on the lands they called earth one must marry, fight, conquer, and even kill another. Survival of the fittest ruled their world. As disgusting as it was Prussia had learned to grow numb to this long ago. It had affected him the most when the rule that his friend depended on to become stronger as an empire dissolved him.

Holy Rome's dance moves reminded him of them training on the battlefield together. Albeit, the past made him wince he wouldn't trade it. Prussia knew it was wrong. Back then part of him lacked this knowledge. He considered that his desperation back then would alter the happiness he felt now. Could the awesome Prussia have made a mistake? He had never told anyone of what he had done. Surely it wasn't going to-

"Oi, Prussia! What's eatin' you?" The red-headed Scotland was cleaning out a spare glass behind the bar whom was watching all of them silently until now. Prussia snapped back to reality. "Nothing!" Prussia searched his face nervously. Scotland shrugged and Austria subtly asked what he had done with the bartender he had hired. "Kid didn't know what he was doin' so I took over." Scotland stuck a thumb over to where a man was "asleep" at the other end of the bar with a red bump on his head. Austria groaned.

The music was speeding up, more and more. Holy Rome was finding it harder to keep up, apologizing each time he stepped on Italy's feet. He didn't mind however. Italy started to open up again. Holy Rome was focused more on not making himself look like a fool than enjoying himself. Italy was going to change that.

Smart as Holy Rome was, Italy sensed he was beginning to feel the pattern in his moves even though the tempo kept changing. He was adjusting fast. But Italy wanted to go faster. The cues he gave off were much stronger now. He let his passion seep into every move; Holy Rome wasn't paying attention to his feet anymore he was paying attention to Italy. He was twisting him, turning him, and moving his feet like lightning reacting milliseconds before the beat did. He could read every move he made before he made it. Almost as if he could sense it.

The cloak he bore was floating in time with the two of them. By now everyone was watching. They spun once more then suddenly without warning Italy dipped him just as the music ended. Many applauded but the sound was meaningless to the human being held so close to the floor. Time had stopped for the once empire and for the first time in many years his heart fluttered.


	12. Chapter 10: The Slumber

Chapter Ten : The Slumber

Moments passed and Italy pulled him back up. The music started back up; no doubt it was an American song. The regular dancing had restarted. Italy continued in holding his hand. He mentally thanked Prussia for pushing him to do this. He was about to inquire Holy Rome about what he wanted to do next. Continue dancing? Go back to the bar? Hang out? The possibilities were bouncing around in mind. That is, up to the moment when he noticed the blonde that Holy Rome had failed to recognize as France was walking towards them.

"F-france." Italy forced a smile, as France was in speaking range, something he almost never did. He was not prepared for this but then again they were civilized countries. Holy Rome turned around. The man that had dealt his fate to him long ago was standing next to him calm as a teenager taking a pretest that isn't going to be graded. "Ohonhonhon~ that was quite the performance you did. Could'nt have done better myself." France slyly looked at Holy Rome, scanning him. This made Italy feel uncomfortable. France expected Holy Rome to speak but instead Italy replied. "Thanks, Big Brother." He hoped his word choice would bring France to not want to cause mischief here.

He himself found himself looking at Holy Rome more closely than he had been. The once energized human now looked as if he were going to collapse from exhaustion. Italy checking his watch saw it was only ten o'clock. Why did he look this way? Was it because he was human and he could just get tired more easily than a country would? No that's absurd, they hadn't done anything but dance.

France noticed this too. "Looks like you tuckered him out in one go Italy. The last time, I saw you, you had much more energy than this mon ami." Holy Rome whom had been struggling to find his words to speak to the country who caused him death, twitched. "I suggest we don't discuss that day if that's alright. So… were we really that good?" He was obviously trying to change the subject.

France was shocked at his bluntness but that was to be expected. "Oui, you had a rough start but the ending was how you say, radieux." Holy Rome smirked inwardly but his discipline over his fatigue, he fought back a yawn. He was not about to give France a chance to laugh at him later more than he already was. He sensed no sarcasm in his complement.

"Danke. You and the country you danced with before were quite good as well." France chuckled slightly. Seychelles was not his ideal dancing partner in any sense of the word for that type of dance. On the other hand, she did adapt quickly. But it was not as quickly as Holy Rome had. France was jealous, but then again he, the country of love, knew why.

There was no doubt in France's mind and he was happy for them. He worried for Italy being reconquered by the Empire as he had been once before. "Seychelles was a fine partner. Now, if you will excuse me I need to find my son." He strolled off parallel to them towards the balcony area.

As Frances presence was lifted Holy Rome gave in to his exhaustion. "H-hey Italy, can we go to the bar?" He said yawning. Italy nodded and gleefully walked over with him. He had been awake for approximately 22 hours and was still standing. By human standards that was impressive, but not for a country. He was sickened by this. He needed to have every moment he could here. Not a second could be wasted in the five years he had. In his mind the odds of him proving himself were quite low but having a tragedy befall someone close to him, as Austria had told him, were high.

May it be his mind wanted this; his body wanted sleep. He staggered behind the beaming country who was talking about getting him a drink. Awaiting them were the countries who had been watching them dance at the bar originally. Prussia grinned ear to ear at Italy displaying a pride that Holy Rome would never understand until the day Italy explained it to him.

A round of congratulations was given to the country and human. No one seemed to notice Holy Rome's exhaustion. More focus was being drawn in by the renewed Italy who was commonly the life of the party. It was only when Austria ordered his second drink of the night had he glanced over in his direction and seen him drooling on the bar.

"Italy." Austria said not looking at the country who was laughing at Germany, whom was becoming increasingly annoyed by him calling him Doitsu and hugging him the instant he entered his line of sight. "Yeah, Austria?" Austria could hear the grin in his voice, this was only adding to the theories he needed to investigate further that night. "I've made arrangements for Holy Rome to stay in your old room. Would you mind taking him there for me?"

Italy skipped over to where Holy Rome was, an untouched drink lay next to his head. He murmured something inaudible in his sleep as Italy gently rubbed his back. He called for him, softly, not wanting to disturb him. He looked peaceful. It reminded Italy of the day where they both slept outside under a tree when they were kids before the Great War. Holy Rome eyes blinked open slowly a tired groan emanating from his throat. For a brief moment his and Italy's eyes locked. Well they did until he remembered where he was.

Holy Rome sat up with a start a light touch of pink gracing his cheeks. Words would not form on his lips but Italy filled the void and quickly explained what Austria had just said. Holy Rome rose now more tired than he had been before he had fallen asleep. He walked behind Italy who was twirling rather than walking. Staggering behind him he was lead to a cozy room up the spiraled stairs and past a few corners.

The walls painted blue with a neatly made bed in the center. There were a few cabinets parallel to the bed on top of which were the piles of clothes Germany gave him. Attached to the clothes was a note that he reminded himself to read later. Next to the clothes, he took off his hat and laid it down. The squeak of the door indicated that Italy was about to leave. "Wait!" He called out quickly after him. The door swung back open revealing the smiling country once more. Holy Rome couldn't let this end he just couldn't. Not with what Romano had said to him, what if he didn't come back to see him?

Italy sensing the worry went back into the room knelt down and took his hand and kissed it. "I'll be by tomorrow morning okay? I want you to see my place since you haven't in so long." His golden brown eyes and calm voice held no doubt in them for the human. Italy got up and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest you'll need it. I'll be here at noon. Ti' amo." And with those final words Italy waltzed out the door closing it behind him.

Holy Rome stretched and for a fleeting moment his happiness replaced his exhaustion. He loved him. Italy just told him he loved him! He felt like rolling around the floor in fangirlish squeals as he did when Italy first came to his house when they were just children. But he had to sleep, he must sleep. He slowly slipped out of his cloak, khakis, and boots and changed into the dress shirt he favored earlier. He climbed into bed and rested his head onto the pillow.

Under the pillow was a folded up piece of paper. It seemed old and flimsy so he unfolded it with care. Drawn carefully in the inside was a portrait of a younger version of himself sleeping next to Italy underneath the tree where he learned to paint from him in their laps laid wrappers of lots of sweets.

He folded the paper back up and placed it back under the pillow. He couldn't have left it there on purpose but it was his old room after all. Did Italy draw this after he left for war? He did say he'd have lots of sweets for him when he came back. He must have missed him as much as Holy Rome had.

With a sigh, he wrapped himself deeper into the covers and closed his eyes. Letting the night sweep him away.


	13. Chapter 11: A Mistake and A Nation

Chapter Eleven: The Mistake and The Nation

The golden sun rose on the Austrian countryside, by this point Holy Rome had woken up twice now he had yet to make an attempt to get out of bed. The grandfather clock rang down the hall. It was nine o'clock. Although the sound waves reached his mind, he barely moved. His body ached from walking through a few small weird looking villages to get to Germany's house.

When he did move he heard voices down the hall. The voices were arguing. One belonged to his brother and the other Mr. Austria. He was surprised that Prussia was still here as far as he knew the party was over. Was he here to see him or something else? Holy Rome shrugged and after figuring out how the bath worked, drew himself one and relaxed.

The argument was still going on down the hall. Prussia looked at Austria for a split second more before he started descending the spiral stairs. Austria followed him refusing to give up. He needed the information. He had already asked England how to tell if anyone of the countries had made a deal with a magic rock he gave him. May it be he didn't believe in it, it helped him suspect France and Italy's grandfather who wasn't going to be around in a few years anymore because of it. Now it was literally dragging him to the country that got drunk and stayed the night that wanted nothing to do with him. He could negotiate with a Prussia that wasn't complaining about him talking so loudly every five seconds but this was ridiculous!

"Just tell me! Did he just make you a nation again or something?" Austria yelled after him. This last question made Prussia stop in his tracks. Fresh anger surged through him. "If Ludwig is West then I'm East. I wasn't a country for a while but I am now…" Prussia gripped the wooden side rail of the staircase not looking at him. He knew he wasn't really a full nation. He was only still here because of WWII. Because of some stupid piece of paper he wasn't a nation anymore and he sick and tired of people reminding him of that. But with him being dissolved, his little brother was created. He helped him as a human as long as he could and he thought he would die even if he had a longer life span than a normal person. The Berlin wall kept them apart and in that time he was scared that he would never see his brother again it kept him alive and as part of a nation again. He one day would dissolve again. It was inevitable.

Austria, the country that had everything in his eyes, would never understand; no one did. How could he? He was so blind. He had the house, the girl that could've been his, and he didn't have to tell everyone including himself he was awesome just so they'd believe it.

No one did except for West, who picked on him about it sometimes, understood because he was with him every step of the way. This is the only reason why he considered telling him. Because he wasn't sure what would happen to him if he didn't.

Prussia sighed and sat down on the step he was sitting on. How could someone so awesome be reduced to reveal his secrets like this? "The day I watched big brother die was the hardest day of my life." The weight of his words started to come down on him. "I became reckless in my actions as you already know. Parted me wanted to die and I felt myself slipping. I would've given anything to have him back." An emotion he hadn't felt in what seemed like eons to him welled up inside him. Tears brimmed his eyelids as he remembered. Tears he'd never let Austria see.

"About three days after I became desperate and snuck into England's library. I summoned the angel of death and he knew what I wanted. He said I could have him back with no memories as long I agreed to never become a true nation again after I got him back. The country I got in return was Germany. He has his body but it's not him. Now Holy Rome's returned from the dead. And I think this could affect things. Otherwise I wouldn't tell you, now if you shut up and let me wait down stairs for Holy Rome. So I can speak to him when he gets up." He got up and paused for a moment and marched down stairs. His broad shoulders hunched over slightly.

Austria was tempted to go after him but knowing Prussia; it would most likely make things worse. He roamed the halls for a while before knocking on the door of Italy's old room. Holy Rome opened the door fully dressed holding his hat in his hands. His untidy hair a little damp with his usual khakis swapped out for jeans. "Good morning, Mr. Austria." He said bowing his head to him. He was quickly lead by him to the kitchen and was told about some tea and cake that was in the cupboard. Austria then excused himself and set out for his office as he heard some footsteps getting closer.

He wondered why he had this large house with no one in it as his steps echoed. When he finally sat down at his desk his phone started vibrating. He answered it not shocked of who the caller was. "Hello England."

"Hello, I need you help if you see Sealand bring him to my place. He's gone missing and I'm not sure where he could have gone." England did not sound worried necessarily but it seemed like what he was saying was important to him. When Austria agreed England hung up, leaving Austria with a strange feeling; like everything was connected. He buried his face in his hands he needed to figure this out and soon. He didn't know why he felt that way either but dread was flowing through his veins. He stood up and considered going down stairs again to listen in on what Prussia was going to tell Holy Rome but he didn't want to pry. What if it all was really connected?


	14. Chapter 12: Breakfast and a Sword Fight

Chapter Twelve: Breakfast and a Sword Fight

Unlike Mr. Austria, Holy Rome didn't hear the footsteps entering the kitchen. Nor did he expect anyone to suddenly hug him from behind. After a few laughs, they got some of the tea and cakes and sat down at the table. Prussia was unsure where to start. Something inside of him was telling him he needed to speak to him and West. The feeling curled in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen today and he didn't know how to stop it.

He sipped his tea to calm himself. It was a little bitter for his liking but the cake complemented it. No matter how mad he was at Austria he would admit the guy could cook. He watched his big brother who stared at the clock. It was eleven now. Prussia chuckled to himself which caused him to look up.

Prussia waved him off. "You only pay attention to time when you have somewhere to be. So what's going on with you today?" His red eyes looked blood-like in the sun that shined through the window.

"Italy's supposed to be here at noon so we can go to his place for a bit." Holy Rome blushed slightly thinking of Italy. Today was going to be perfect and he wouldn't let anything stop that.

The sentence he said made the feeling, which was dulled for a moment, come back. Prussia gave him the best crooked smile he could. "Just be careful? You just got back." He patted his shoulders trying to hide his emotions. The words he said to Austria on the staircase echoed in his mind. He only told him because he didn't know how it would affect either of his brothers not because of the feelings. He just needed to convince himself of that.

Holy Rome swallowed the last of his cake. "I can take care of myself. Last I checked I could still beat you in a sword match." A broad grin crossed his face as Prussia scoffed trying not to laugh. "And last I checked you still fought with a sword. But maybe… for old times' sake?"

"Hmm?" Holy Rome looked confused. "For old times' sake?" Prussia nodded and went to the den area which on one of the walls had two vintage swords. He lifted them off of their holdings and brought them over to the kitchen handing him one. "Care to back up your words?"

"Gladly." Holy Rome finished his tea and walked outside with him carrying the sword with care. They got to the flat field behind Austria's house and wasted no time getting started. He dodged quickly as his younger brother thrusted his sword close to his shoulder. The clashing of metal against metal reverberated around the area. "You aren't half as bad as you used to be." He said as he forced the blade away from his.

Prussia didn't respond to this, he barely acknowledged he spoke. The blade he wielded clashed against Holy Rome's once more and quickly wrapped around it forcing him to lose his grip. The fallen sword clattered to the ground. Prussia grinned. "Looks like I win." He sat down on the ground and placed his sword on the spot next to him.

Holy Rome rustled his little brother's hair and sat next to him. He noticed he seemed to be struggling with something mentally but he didn't say anything about it. "So… Feliciano was the Italy you meant."

Holy Rome raised an eyebrow to what Prussia said. "Yeah… I promised I would come back so I did."

"Watch out for the competition though" He said nudging him in the ribs. "Competition? What do you mean?"

"Germany. He's had a crush on him for the longest time but he sucks at relationships so it's nothing to worry about." Prussia watches as his brother nodded slowly taking note of this. The feeling was still there and he was considering getting up and telling Austria. But he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him worry. Behind him footsteps crunched in the grass quickly by the time he turned around Italy had already hug tackled his brother to the ground. The sound of laughter took away some of the feeling. He wasn't going to make him worry, not when he was with Italy.

Italy spoke quickly and with excitement. He had everything planned out for him and Holy Rome who was lying under him. He was even going to get his brother to let him stay to night with them in case he didn't want to go all the way back in the middle of the night. After letting go of a blushing Holy Rome, he took his hand and pulled him up absentmindedly wrapping an arm around his waist. He told him about everything he had planned smiling grandly. Holy Rome smiled back at him with love in his eyes. Everything was perfect now.

Once they said goodbye to Prussia who decided to stay there awhile longer the two walked towards the house. Love was in the air and nothing was going to stop them. They both promised themselves this mentally as they walked to Italy's Ferrari. Today would be perfect.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, between my injury at work and school I've become exhausted which has gotten me behind in the fic. Were nearing close to the end of the first installment of the trilogy, the second installment will be started either when I get my new computer up with wifi or when in September which ever comes first. Thanks for all the views and awesome reviews guys we have about 2-5 chapters left so I hope you guys stay for the ride -Fiametta**


	15. Chapter 13: The Trip

Chapter Thirteen: The trip

The Ferrari sped off down the high way quickly making its way towards Italy's place. Italy drove quicker than he normally would but the wind rushing past him made him feel closer to earth than he would usually going this speed. Holy Rome looked as if he was enjoying himself or to put it properly, he looked like he was riding a roller coaster.

Traffic slowed as they got to the border where many tourists were driving in and out of the country. This caused Italy to slow down himself. They were close to Italy's house so he decided they would stop there first as they crossed the border. The thoughts of the other person in the car weren't as direct as his companion. They wandered from subject to subject. First was Austria's warning. Second, the competition as his younger brother put it. And third the time gap. But mainly his thoughts centered on Germany.

"Oi, Italia? What's Germany like?" He said trying to put his hair back into place from it being windblown. Italy smiled while pulling into his driveway which was just on the outskirts of town. "Doitsu? He's can be kinda rough sometimes but he can be really nice too. He's strong and he's defended me loads when we were fighting together with me and Japan." He grinned broadly at him thinking of all the good times he had with him. "I'll be right back okay? I wanted to grab something." He got out of the car leaving it running and ran inside his house.

Holy Rome analyzed what he said. It appeared that they were just friends. But Prussia wouldn't have just said that to him… Or would he? He waited patiently as Italy came out holding a swimsuit and an extra one, his thoughts still straying.

Italy got inside the car again and handed the extra one to him smiling. "See if that'll fit you later. I got it last night but I wasn't sure if it was your size." He backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road. Holy Rome looked them over. They were red and looked like they were about the right size. "Thanks but what are they for?" He asked as he put them in a pocket of his cloak. Italy giggles cutely and pulled around a corner and parked. "We're going to the beach later. But first…" Italy grabbed his hand causing him to blush and ran dragging him around a block.

Several statues lined a grand stone building with stairs. Italy started walking when they got to the top of them. This moment allowed Holy Rome to catch his breath. "You're fast." He said panting proud of Italy. He chuckled softly as they went inside.

Italy held as hand as he showed him some of the highlights of the museum that covered the Renaissance era. Memories flashes through Holy Rome's mind as they went. He saw him go through this and he reliving it with him now. He felt at peace here. Nothing had changed after all this time.

They left after being there for about two hours but it seemed like minutes to the two. They wouldn't have left so soon but hunger overtook the two. The walk back to the car was filled with stories of the two as kids. Italy drove down a few streets and found a parking spot not directly in front of any stores. A sidewalks length away was a small pizzeria. Before they walked in he asked Holy Rome if he wanted to order for him. A question which he nodded to gratefully. When they walked in a man in a chef's uniform yelled something at him in Italian laughing loudly. Italy beamed in his direction waving saying something back and lead Holy Rome to a seat.

The chef came over and spoke slower this time so Holy Rome actually understood him. "Oh you brought a friend too? Haven't seen him before." The man gave him a quick once over. "We have a history." Italy spoke with his hands slightly making his smile get even bigger. "Nice choice." He winked at Holy Rome who blushed in return. He asked for their orders merely said "the usual" and pointed to the both of them. The man nodded and left to the counter.

They started off with pasta and soon a pizza that was composed of pepperoni and different vegetables came out. Holy Rome's eyes lit up the moment he tasted it which was much to the amusement of Italy. Now feeling fuller than ever, the two departed back to the car. But not before the man gave the two a big bear hug.

Italy started up the car the engine rumbling to life. "Since I know a lot of people here there's a spot on the beach that more private. But it going to take a while to get to since it's near my brothers villa." The wind rushed past them again. Holy Rome shouted his agreement over it his hair flying back.

It was five o'clock when they got there. Italy wasn't lying. It was more private but it was so much more peaceful. Waves lapped the shore line and the hot sand made Holy Rome desire the cool water. Italy parked the car there and they changed into their swimsuits on opposite sides of it leaving their clothes in their seats. Holy Rome's was a perfect fit. Italy walked over and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" He ran almost as fast as he had when they had gotten to the museum.

He finally released his grip when they got to the shoreline and he dived in splashing the area around him with water. Holy Rome dove in after him after getting drenched deciding to get revenge. The pair played like this for a while. The sunset started to come and they got out and walked the shoreline Holy Rome's hand wrapped around his waist. Their footsteps made marks in the sand. Footsteps that water could erase from the land, but not from their hearts. The moment was cut short however by the sound of a gun being loaded. The two stopped but didn't turn around.

"Put your hands up and face me. NOW!" The voice was slightly shrill, and when two turned around they saw that it belonged to a blond boy who was holding a Russian made gun. He smiled looking devishly at his prey. If he was to be called a country, he wasn't a big one. You may be asking, what was the most peculiar thing about him? He wore a blue and white sailor outfit.


	16. Chapter 14: The Gun

Chapter Fourteen: The gun

Holy Rome's memories went back to last night. This was the boy called Sealand being carried out by England for being drunk. That night he looked like a boy misplaced, but now he was holding a gun directed at the country he loved. And this did not make him happy. Not in the slightest. "What do you want with us?" His expression was stern and angry. Boy or not he would not let him hurt Italy. Not ever.

He laughed at this. "Give Italy over and then beg for mercy from me, Sealand." His eyes flicked between him and Italy. "I don't take orders! Why are you doing this and who in their right mind gave you a gun? You're just a kid!" Holy Rome was getting angrier by the second.

" 'Become one with mother Russia when you get strong.' That's what the note said! It came with this." He gestured the gun around. "He unlike the rest of you countries is giving me a chance. And I'm going to take it. I'll take over a country and I'll get the recognition that was rightfully mine! And who better to take land from than one of the Axis powers." Sealand pulled the safety back on the gun.

Italy spoke up now. "You'll become a full country with time Sealand. You don't have to do this." Fear filed his eyes as the gun was pointed back to him. "Like the UN's going to give me a choice."

Slowly and calmly Holy Rome stepped in front of him. "You won't put a bullet in him." His words were firm and he knew this was the biggest bluff he could have ever made. "You'll have to go through me first." Italy tried to pull him back using all his might but he didn't budge. "Ooo.. An empire. Just as well." In the distance shouting was heard as Italy struggled to get back in the front tears starting to stream down.

The bang that echoed was faint to Italy's mind as he watched Holy Rome fall to the ground with a red hole in the left side of his chest. He caught him in his arms as he fell. "No…. No… It's not supposed to be like this…" More tears streamed down.

"He's an empire! Quit your whining and face me!" Sealand shouted.

"Y-you're wrong there… He's a human…" Italy held a hand to his chest trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Sealand looked from the scene ahead then to the gun in his hand. He dropped it and slowly sank to the sand. He just hurt someone who couldn't heal. He just hurt someone that couldn't truly fight back. He just hurt a human….

"Don't cry… Today was the best day I've ever had with you even if we won't get the chance to finish it." He reached his hand up and rubbed some of the tears away weakly. "We-we'll finish it.. You have five years left."

Holy Rome's breathing became raspy. "You said it yourself. I'm human who just got wounded by a country… I don't stand a chance… I'm just glad I got to see you again…" The shouts in the distance became closer one of them calling Sealand's human name that didn't even look up.

"Don't quit now… I'll find a way. Just promise you won't give up on me… Promise me…" He didn't pay attention to the voices. He didn't even pay attention to Sealand anymore as he cradled his head in his lap. Holy Rome's vision started to blacken. "I promised you before and I'll promise you forever." The sounds of the footsteps got closer but not close enough. "I love you, Italy."

Italy fought back the urge to sob controllably. "I love you, too." He leaned over and pecked his lips gently. Holy Rome groaned and felt all of his strength leave him and he gently gripped the hand that held the bullet wound. "I… promise." He whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and stared blankly into space looking their last.

Italy shook him gently and checked his pulse. There was none. In the distance, Romano sped toward them holding a pair of guns himself. England followed short behind. He didn't know why they had come but they were too late to help. Romano shouted obscenities at Sealand shooting his own bullet into the air. He didn't put up a fight when he started dragging him off. "This idiot will be at my place." He muttered not looking at the scene around him

England ran over. Usually Italy would run from him but he was numb to the world. He almost didn't notice the green orb that floated out of his chest. England was in awe as it floated up to the sky. Italy's emotions were mixed with wonder and sadness as he watched it. About three seconds passed then suddenly a man with long shaggy black hair wearing all black floated down holding a blue orb.

He pressed the orb in Holy Rome's chest in his other hand held the green orb. He looked at Italy with no emotions in his eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke without moving his lips. "Business is not over with here. He shall remain, I have made it so but this brings imbalance to this world. Heal his wound and find the other and a similar state. Prove yourself and answer true. Who does your heart belong too? When you have the answer you shall find a need to be closer to the divine and death knocking at your door." He bowed down to Italy and took a quick glance at England. "Find the one with answers dear to make this riddle clear." He stared for a moment longer then disappeared like a puff of black smoke.

Italy rubbed away some of the tears and repeated the words back to himself. "H-he… shall remain.." He checked Holy Rome's pulse again. It was faint but he was there. He gave England a pitiful look. "You have to help me… I'll do anything." England stood up slowly and picked him up. "Just be happy I brought the chopper and follow me." He jogged as quickly as he could to where his chopper was. Romano was near his car screaming at the top of his lungs at Sealand. He would make his brother stop on a regular day, but today wasn't regular.

He climbed to the chopper as England told the pilot to drive no matter how far of a stretch it was while he got the military first aid kit in the back. The helicopter lifted off the ground steadily as Italy held what remained of Holy Rome tears starting to stream down again. England started bandaging him trying to remember all of his medical skills from the wars from the past. He grabbed an oxygen tank from the back putting it together and placing the mask on Holy Rome.

"I warned most of the countries that Sealand went missing with the gift…" England said informing Italy once he was done. "I didn't expect any of this… Are you okay?" Italy shrugged and watched as Holy Rome's breathing started to return. "Were going to Francis's house. I'm getting books transferred there to help and doctors." He twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Don't hate Peter. He's not all bad." There was a considerable pause. "…. I know."

For the rest of the ride silence dominated the atmosphere. He had choose. But what was the other option? His thoughts focused around this and this alone. Holy Rome had to stay, at least longer than two days; and if possible, forever.


	17. An 3

The. Feels. Are. REAL. I cried when i was writing the last posted chapter not jk. At any rate, we have one last chapter to go and then the second installment shall begin which shall be written when ever I get the chance. The next chapter is going to be called the revealed and the decision. Send in reviews on what you guys want to happen during my hiatus. And if its good it may make it into CoPB: Memories and Choice. Thanks for reading and the reviews. -Fiametta


	18. Chapter 16: The Revealed and the Decisio

Chapter Sixteen: The revealed and the decision

The helicopter landed on the ground slowly and was met by few doctors who had met them there. They carried off Holy Rome in the house after starting an IV. England followed them and Italy slowly followed his world crashing down. France ran out to meet the two countries not looking at all cheerful. "Angleterre! Italia! I just got a call from Prussia…" He panted as he got close to him. "Germany passed out and they can't wake him. I didn't tell him what happened but he asked for you to call Austria. He also mentioned something about the… Angel of Death I think."

England had a grave expression on his face and nodded as he ran to the house. Italy continued to walk behind him not knowing what was real. His old enemies were helping him and a person who he thought was just trying to make it in the world just wounded his love. If it wasn't for the deal Holy Rome made with that man that saved him he would have lost him for good. He felt a hand on his shoulder that made him stop walking.

"Feli, he's going to be okay. Don't worry." France said in a calm soothing voice. Italy didn't respond and kept walking. France walked alongside him as they got closer to the door. The man's words circled on a continuous loop in Italy's mind. He would have to choose between him and someone in a similar state. Did that mean him proving himself was Italy choosing the right thing? But what was the right thing?

Italy's arms wrapped around himself as he walked through the doorway; the gravity of everything crashing down on him. He took the nearest seat and collapsed in it burying his face in his hands sobbing, barely hearing what England was saying on the phone.

England's voice was rough now. He didn't want to have to drop this bombshell on Italy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what Italy had to do know after hearing what the man said. And what Austria was telling him confirmed it. Austria told him about what Prussia had done and must've been the imbalance that was spoken of. Now because he tried to save one before he caused two to be this way.

England explained the situation on his end including what the man said. A long pause followed after England finished explaining. "… Let me be the one to tell Prussia. Don't question why but let me tell him. I'll let him know today just let Italy know what's going on with Germany and that Holy Rome's going to be like that too for a while if the surgery goes alright. Granted Holy Rome may still die from the medical point of view from what you've been telling me."

England's heart sank at that last part, even if he was the one to say that to him. "Would you mind…If we sent Holy Rome there? It may give Italy some peace of mind to be back there again." England bushy eyebrows were furrowed by this point. "After the surgery. Germany is here though so we may end up having them in the same room and I don't know how that would affect Italy."

"I'll prepare him for it. Update me." He said quickly hearing footsteps and hung up. A doctor rounded the corner with a blood stained jacket. He told him Holy Rome would be okay but they couldn't wake him but he's stable for the time being. England nodded and ushered him out the room. After pulling himself together he called Italy into the room.

It took him a long time to explain things with him frantically asking questions continuously when he told him about Germany now being deemed to being in a coma and Holy Rome still being in one. The worst he felt was when he asked to see Holy Rome and he had to say no because the doctors were still treating him. The face Italy made was a stab to the heart to him. Slowly he excused himself to talk to France and Canada who was surprisingly worried about Holy Rome.

Italy sat alone not moving out of his chair. He felt the need to run until he was breathless and couldn't think like he did when he was young. His thoughts about when he was little made him think about Holy Rome. He only had him back for two days and he was about to lose him again because he was unarmed. He only wanted to be unarmed because of what he wanted to call a date but would never be able to for a long time.

Deep down he knew the choice that was laid before him; Germany or Holy Rome. He didn't acknowledge it fully until Holy Rome was moved to Austria's place. He drove there himself driving faster than he would with someone in the car. He wasn't allowed to see him for a couple of days nor Germany. His entire being was melting.

Austria had been checking up on him every day. This was a rare occurrence for the proud country but all the sad country did was stay in his old room with no lights on except for the sunlight that came in occasionally he only left when he needed food. He pitied him greatly. He had only seen the face that Italy was now wearing commonly instead of his loveable one the day Holy Rome left for war.

The day he was allowed to see them was more painful than anything he ever had to deal with. He wanted to see them and he didn't want to at the same time. He was afraid he would lose them both in losing one and saving the other. Memories were overwhelming him in the days leading up to it. He needed to make a choice but would he ever be ready to lose one of them?


	19. An 4

That was pretty much the best intro/ending I could do for part one on a writer block. As stated in previous authors note I will be on hiatus until I start the next installment but I will still be reading reviews. The next installment will be from Italy's POV and his memories and Narration POV. If you guys have any ideas you wanna see played out send a review on this chapter. See you guys for this ride again soon _Fiametta


End file.
